


Stayin' Up Late

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pining, idk how to tag this, wyatt babysits val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Wyatt babysits Val and Franklin, and Johnny comes home early.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Wyatt Wingfoot
Kudos: 3





	Stayin' Up Late

Johnny sat at the table and tapped his spoon against his bowl. His eyes kept drifting up to Wyatt who was eating cereal in front of him. He was staying in the Baxter Building while he finished another degree. Johnny was always so impressed with how he always seemed to be taking classes, and he loved how Wyatt never seemed to be able to stay away that long. He wished he had more chances to see Wyatt while he was in Oklahoma.  
“Johnny,” Reed said reaching across the table to grab the milk.  
“What?”  
“Please stop tapping,” Reed said.  
Johnny laid his spoon down and looks down at his now soggy cereal. He sighed. “I’m going out.” He stood up.  
“Don’t be late for the charity-” Sue said as she walked into the kitchen bouncing Val on her hip.  
“I won’t.” Johnny rolled his eyes.  
“Wyatt, can you watch Val and Franklin for us? If you have plans that’s fine. I can call someone else.”  
“It would be my pleasure,” Wyatt said smiling at Val.  
Val stuck her hands out for Wyatt, and Sue smiled and handed her to him. Johnny hung in the doorway for a second, and his chest tightened. He slipped out of the kitchen and into his room to change out of his pajamas. He just slid into his jeans when someone knocked on his door. He groaned and opened it.  
Wyatt stood leaning slightly to one side as he held Val on his hip. Whatever Wyatt said was to deaf ears because Johnny felt his chest tighten at the sight of Wyatt bouncing Val gently in his doorway. Johnny finally snapped out of his trance. “Sorry, what?” he said, “I zoned out.”  
Wyatt sighed. “Sue wanted to know if you were going to ride with them to the event.”  
“Yeah, I am,” Johnny said, leaning on the door.  
Wyatt smiled slightly. “I hope you’re not going out like that,” he said, gesturing to Johnny’s bare chest.  
Johnny rolled his eyes. “I just might,” he said, imagining for a moment that he slammed the door in Wyatt’s face, but he couldn’t do that.  
“You should wear the bag I bought you,” Wyatt said, readjusting Val on his side.  
Johnny frowned slightly. “The fanny pack?”  
“Fanny packs are in,” Wyatt said nodding his head, “the clerk told me that. You’re supposed to wear it across your chest.”  
Johnny sighed. “I know how to wear it,” he said.  
“Val thinks you should wear it, right Val?”  
Val babbled for a moment, and Johnny’s face softened at his niece. “Fine, I’ll wear the fanny pack, but when some fashion website roasts me it’s your fault,” Johnny said.  
“Those fashion websites love you. You could wear the ugliest outfit in the world, and they would say you look sexy,” Wyatt said.  
“That’s because I am sexy,” Johnny said.  
Wyatt smiled for a moment and looked away. He bounced Val for a while longer in Johnny’s doorway. “I guess I should stop distracting you,” he said.  
“Do you wanna go shopping with me?” Johnny asked, playfully, “I’d love to get you in something stylish.”  
Wyatt opened and closed his mouth for a moment. “Since when do you not like my white t-shirts and assorted colored pants?” he asked laughing for a moment.  
“I wasn’t going to say anything, but I’d love to introduce you to patterned shirts and sweaters,” Johnny said.  
Wyatt smiled and lifted Val up onto his shoulders. "I'll go give Val back to your sister.”  
“I'll finish dressing," Johnny said hanging out the door of his room before shutting it.  
Johnny searched through his closet for a shirt, but he couldn’t find one he liked. He grumbled under his breath, and finally, he just grabbed a random shirt and jacket. He put them on and posed in the mirror for a few minutes before looking in his closet again.  
Johnny pulled down the fanny pack and put it around his chest. He hated the look, but Wyatt would be happy he was wearing his gift. The longer he looked at it the more he didn’t hate it, and with how everything else in his closet was deeply disappointing him, he needed more clothes.  
Johnny walked into the living room, and Wyatt was leaning against the couch talking to Ben who was planted comfortably on the middle cushion. Wyatt looked up at Johnny and smiled. “Ready to go?”  
“Yeah,” Johnny said tugging at his fanny pack.  
Wyatt smiled. “You’re wearing my gift,” he said leaning over and messing with the zipper.  
Johnny batted his hand away. “Yeah, I needed somewhere to put my credit cards,” he said rolling his eyes.  
“It looks good.”  
“I know,” Johnny said as heat rose in his cheeks.  
Ben scoffed and glared at them.  
“See you later, Ben,” Wyatt said heading towards the door with Johnny.  
“Later, kid,” Ben said waving at Wyatt.

Johnny handed Wyatt a floral patterned button-up. “You’d look good in this,” Johnny said.  
Wyatt stared at it then shook his head. “I agreed to patterns, but I’m not ready for floral,” he said.  
“You would look so good,” Johnny said, still pushing the shirt on Wyatt.  
“I’ll try it on,” Wyatt said shaking his head. He grabbed an ugly green bowling shirt in his size and added it to his pile when he noticed Johnny eyeing it with disdain.  
“God, not that. That’s hideous,” Johnny said, trying to take the shirt out of Wyatt’s grasp.  
Wyatt mocked offense and snatched it away from Johnny. “I’m going to buy this just for that.”  
“No, I don’t want you to wear that anywhere people can see you!” Johnny exclaimed.  
“What if we get invited to a barbecue?”  
“Only if we’re at a barbecue on the moon. That’s tacky…”  
“That’s its charm,” Wyatt said, grinning.  
“You’re impossible. I want to see you in the shirts I handed you before you decide to get them or not.”  
Wyatt rolled his eyes. “Alright, sweetheart.”  
Johnny’s heart leapt, even if it was meant as a tease. “Shut up.”  
Wyatt disappeared into the dressing room and Johnny sat down on the bench outside. He fidgeted with the zipper on his bag until Wyatt came out in the floral patterned shirt.  
“That looks good on you,” Johnny said reaching out and running his hands along the fabric.  
Wyatt coughed and looked away. “Thanks,” and his voice sounded hoarse.  
“You should get it,” Johnny said swallowing the lump in his throat.  
“Yeah, maybe I’ll end up on one of those fashion websites like you,” Wyatt said, chuckling softly.  
“Go back and try on the other clothes. I just want to see you in it,” Johnny said, and his fingers lingered on Wyatt’s chest for just a moment longer than they should have.

The charity event was boring. Johnny and Sue were the youngest people present, and many were closer to one hundred than Johnny’s age. He felt foolish sitting next to the punch bowl sipping a glass of champagne and watching all the old men and women talk to Reed and Sue. Even Ben had the good sense to schedule something else on the same day as this stupid event. Johnny should have done the same thing, he felt out of place at this event.  
Almost no one approached Johnny the whole night. It was close to eight, and Johnny had it with the party. He joined Reed and Sue as they talked with an absolutely ancient man about something Johnny just didn’t care about.  
“I’m gonna go home,” Johnny whispered to Sue.  
She shot him a dirty look. “You haven’t talked to anyone!” she hissed.  
“I talked to this really old lady for like ten minutes about her dogs,” Johnny snapped, “This is boring. They’re all here to talk to Reed or you.”  
“I’m disappointed in you,” Sue said giving him the look she always gave him when she was serious.  
Johnny didn’t care. He slipped out the door and flew home way too tired for the time. He landed on the roof and walked down to see what Wyatt and the kids were up to even though it was past Franklin’s bedtime. He walked into the living room; the TV was on.  
“Hah! Take that!” Franklin exclaimed. Johnny couldn’t see him because the couch was in the way, but he could see that they were playing a video game and the back of Wyatt’s head.  
Johnny announced his presence and leaned against the sofa. Franklin was sitting on the floor leaning with his character as it turned a sharp corner. Wyatt was leaned back with Val in his lap. Wyatt glanced up at Johnny and smiled.  
“Hey,” he said, “I’m about to put Franklin to bed after this race.”  
“Boring,” Johnny said hopping over the couch and sitting next to Wyatt. “Reed and Sue are at least going to be at the party for another couple of hours.”  
“Uncle Johnny, we should watch a movie. I’m not even a little tired!” Franklin exclaimed as his video game character passed the finish line.  
“Sounds good to me,” Johnny said glancing at Wyatt, “but you should ask your babysitter if you can.”  
“As long as we blame it on Uncle Johnny if your parents get home early,” Wyatt said bouncing Val on his knee.  
“She’s already mad at me that’s fine,” Johnny said, reaching for the remote.  
Franklin climbed between Wyatt and Johnny. “Toy Story!” he exclaimed.  
“Sounds good buddy,” Johnny said starting the movie.  
Despite Franklin’s assurance that he wasn’t sleepy, he fell asleep about halfway through the movie. Wyatt gave Johnny Val so he could carry Franklin to bed, but as soon as she was in Johnny’s arms she began to wail.  
Johnny tried bouncing Val, but she reached for Wyatt and screamed. “I think she wants you,” Johnny said passing her back to him.  
As soon as Val was in his arms she quieted and laid her head against his chest. “Franklin, do you think you can watch the rest of this movie or do you want to go to bed?”  
“Bed,” Franklin said rubbing his eyes, “Can we watch the rest tomorrow?”  
“Sure thing, buddy,” Wyatt said ruffling Franklin’s hair.  
Franklin reached for Wyatt’s hand and then reached for Johnny’s. They both took his hands and walked him to his bedroom. Franklin crawled into bed and Wyatt tucked him in. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
“Night, Uncle Wyatt and Uncle Johnny,” Franklin said, settling underneath the covers.  
Wyatt smiled for a moment. “Night, Franklin,” he said, brushing the hair out of Franklin’s face.  
“Night, kiddo,” Johnny said.  
Franklin was already asleep when they left the room. Wyatt sat down on the couch again and held Val against his chest. “I hope she falls asleep soon,” he said.  
“Tired of hanging out with my favorite niece?” Johnny sat down next to Wyatt, maybe just a little closer than would have been comfortable with anyone else, but he liked being near Wyatt. He always wanted to be closer.  
“No, just rather hang out with her uncle for a while,” Wyatt said laughing and draping his arm over Johnny’s shoulders.  
Johnny leaned his head on Wyatt and closed his eyes for a moment. “We went shopping earlier today. It’s not like you could have missed me since then.”  
“Yeah, but there was something I wanted to say and I’m sorta regretting it now,” Wyatt said.  
“I really doubt my baby niece is stopping you from saying it,” Johnny said, rolling his eyes.  
“Okay, maybe it’s not exactly something I want to say. It’s more of what I want to do.” Wyatt played with one of Johnny’s curls.  
“Tell me what you want to do with me,” Johnny said, fluttering his eyelashes.  
“Johnny, not in front of the baby,” Wyatt laughed.  
Johnny leaned in and kissed Val’s forehead. “Please fall asleep soon for Uncle Johnny,” he mumbled.  
Wyatt glanced down at Johnny’s lips then back into his eyes. “I’m gonna play Val a lullaby,” he said standing up and heading to Val’s bedroom.  
Johnny followed after them and watched as Wyatt laid Val down in her crib and sat down in the chair next to her crib. “Johnny, can you hit play on the music?” Wyatt asked.  
A soft melody started playing. Johnny leaned on the doorframe and watched Wyatt rock his niece. “You’re so good with her,” he said, biting his lip.  
“She likes me,” Wyatt said.  
“Yeah, a lot,” Johnny said, walking over and squatting next to Wyatt.  
Wyatt reached out to cup Johnny’s face. “Are your lips as soft as they look?” Wyatt asked licking his and glancing down at Johnny’s.  
Johnny opened and closed his mouth to make some poorly planned quip, but he couldn’t do it. His mouth was dry, and his throat was hoarse. Wyatt pulled Johnny into his lap and drew his face towards him. They kissed to the soft sound of Val’s lullaby.  
“I hope we’re not disturbing you two.”  
Johnny looked past Wyatt and saw Reed and Sue standing in the door.  
“You left the charity event so you could come home and make out with Wyatt?!” Sue snapped. Her face was bright red.  
“No! It was boring!” Johnny exclaimed.  
“Are the kids in bed?” Reed asked.  
“They are, Dr. Richards,” Wyatt replied, turning to get a better look at Reed and Sue. He was flushed with embarrassment.  
“Then I think you and Johnny should continue this in privacy,” Reed said.  
“Reed-”  
“Darling, it’s been a long night,” Reed said, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“We’re talking about this in the morning,” Sue hissed as Reed’s hand settled on her hip.  
“Get out of here you two love birds,” Johnny said, wrapping his arms over Wyatt’s shoulders.  
Sue glared at them but allowed Reed to lead her off towards their bedroom.  
Wyatt lifted Johnny up and carried out of the room. “She’s gonna be pissed at you in the morning,” he whispered.  
“I'll worry about that then. Right now, I just want you to take me back to your room," Johnny whispered.  
“Been thinking about doing that since you got home.”  
Wyatt stumbled into his bedroom and laid Johnny back on his bed. His face hovered over Johnny’s for just a moment, and he stared at Johnny like he was the only thing in the whole world that mattered in that moment. Then he kissed him until they both ran out of breath and were taking in deep gulps of breath.  
“God, I love you,” Wyatt said, before kissing Johnny again.

Johnny and Wyatt showed up to breakfast late. Sue was done making breakfast for Franklin, and he looked less than happy about it. She was holding Val on her hip, and Val was wailing despite her efforts to quiet her.  
“Why can’t Uncle Johnny make me breakfast?” Franklin whined.  
“What’s wrong with your eggs?” Sue asked. She sounded frustrated like her morning was already long.  
“I don’t want eggs,” Franklin grumbled. He was pushing his eggs around his plate and frowning.  
“I can make breakfast for him,” Johnny offered up. He was hoping to get on her good side by helping her with Franklin.  
Sue glared at him. “We’re not wasting food.”  
“I want pancakes,” Franklin said, tearing up.  
“You can have pancakes if you eat your eggs,” Sue suggested. Val was still screaming.  
“Okay, mommy,” Franklin grumbled. He wasn’t at all happy about having to eat the eggs Sue prepared for him, but he started eating them at the promise of pancakes.  
Val finally stopped crying when Sue gave her a bottle.  
“Wyatt, Johnny, I need to talk to you,” Sue said.  
Wyatt and Johnny followed her out of the kitchen and out of earshot of Franklin. Sue wheeled around.  
“You let Franklin stay up past his bedtime,” she said. It was completely matter of fact, and there was no room for argument.  
“That was me,” Wyatt lied, “He wanted to watch Toy Story, and we lost track of the time.”  
“Wyatt, don’t cover for Johnny,” Sue snapped, “You are too responsible to let Franklin walk all over you like that, but I know Johnny can get you to do anything.”  
“Franklin just wanted to watch a movie,” Johnny said.  
“You know better,” and she turned to look at Wyatt, “and I thought you knew better too, but it seems I was mistaken.”  
“I’m sorry, Sue. It won’t happen again,” Wyatt said, hanging his head.  
“It better not,” Sue said, eyeing them back and forth. Neither of them could look her in the eyes.  
Val started to cry again and Sue groaned and tried to get her to drink more of her bottle, but she wouldn’t. Franklin started crying in the kitchen, and Sue looked as though she was going to rip her hair out.  
“We can take care of the kids today if you want to relax,” Johnny offered, trying to get her into a better mood.  
Sue glared at Johnny for a moment, but Val was still screaming and refusing to drink her bottle. “Fine. If you need me I’ll be taking a bubble bath.” She handed Val to Wyatt then walked out of the room.  
“Well, go make Franklin some pancakes,” Wyatt said, bouncing Val until she stopped crying.  
“Sorry I roped you into this,” Johnny said.  
“Are you kidding? I get to spend time with three of my favorite people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing this for months, glad it's finally done! Expect another Johnnywyatt fic in a few weeks


End file.
